Federation Type 2 Phaser
A Type-2 Phaser or phaser pistol is a typical hand-held, directed-energy weapon used by Starfleet and United Federation of Planets personnel during the 23rd and 24th and the 29th century. More powerful and generally larger in size than the type 1 phaser, type 2 phasers were kept aboard Starfleet and Federation starships, starbases, space stations and at planetary facilities. =General specifications= A descendant of the EM weapons and phase pistols of the 22nd century, the type 2 phaser was introduced before the mid-23rd century and was standard issue aboard Starfleet vessels by the 2260s. In the nearly two hundred years since their introduction to Starfleet personnel, several models and makes have been observed. Utilized primarily in defensive situations, the phaser type-2 had several applications, from use as a weapon to use as a cutting tool, explosive device, or energy source. Storing considerable energy, most phasers were distinguished by a roughly pistol or gun-type configuration, firing a focused energy discharge in the form of a beam or steady stream. (TOS: "The Naked Time", "The Conscience of the King", "The Galileo Seven") =Models and variations= 23rd century As early as the 2260s, Federation type 2 phasers were characterized by an unmistakably gun-like appearance. Varying in color from black and white, gray and black, and gray and copper combination, the 2260s model featured identifiable barrel and trigger structures, with an elongated handle/power pack capable of being quickly swapped out and "reloaded". Unlike the majority of its progeny, the type 2 phaser of the 2260s – and later the 2280s – featured an integrated companion, top-mounted type-1 hand phaser. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark", "The Omega Glory") Type 2 phasers of this period were, like later models, capable of power adjustment. Beam intensity and even speed and motion could be altered depending on the intended function. They could be utilized to produce a cutting beam, capable of slicing through a bulkhead, or to generate a phaser "spread". The energy from a 2260s model could also be drained (a process which took several hours) and used as a power source. The energy from six phasers was capable of launching a small vessel or shuttlecraft into an unsustainable orbit around a planet for several hours. Adjustments could be made by a small knob at the rear of the device, and one on the front of the left side. (TOS: "The Naked Time", "Wink of an Eye", "The Galileo Seven"; ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II"). When overloaded, a 2260s type 2 phaser had the capacity to destroy a significant portion of a starship. (TOS: "The Conscience of the King") The destructive power of the phaser type-2 of this era has been measured in thousands of lives, when large numbers of Yangs were killed on the planet Omega IV in 2268. Proconsul Claudius Marcus, of planet 892-IV's equivalent of the Roman Empire, noted that 100 men armed with hand phasers could "defeat the combined armies of Rome". At its maximum setting, it could disintegrate an object up to the size of an average humanoid. (TOS: "The Omega Glory", "Bread and Circuses") During the period ranging between the late 2270s and the early 2290s, at least three phaser type-2 variants were put into service aboard Federation starships and space stations. Consisting of single-piece and phaser type-1 and type-2 combination units, most phasers of this time were characterized by a dark-gray coloration, some with a number of control buttons allowing adjustments to be made for the desired affect. Functioning similarly to the 2260s-style type 2 phaser, the phaser-2 models of this period were powerful enough to vaporize targets up to the size of an average humanoid and could throw a stunned individual several feet in certain circumstances. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) By 2287, type 2 phasers had become sleek, black models with removable clips at the handle. They were stowed in equipment lockers aboard Federation starships and shuttlecraft, though they would trigger an alarm if fired at certain settings. A phaser of this design fired on stun at close range was lethal. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) In the alternate reality created in 2233 by Nero, the alternate 2250s version of the type 2 phaser became silver, albeit with a body reminiscent of the original design, with a rotating barrel for switching between stun and kill settings. They were only seen to fire bolts rather than continuous beams. (Star Trek) Type 2 phaser, TOS.jpg Type 2 phaser, 2285.jpg Uhura-phaser.jpg Type 2 phaser, ST6.jpg Alternate reality phaser kill and stun.jpg Left to Right - Upper Row # A type 2 phaser in 2268 # A type 2 phaser in 2285 # A type-2 with type-1 attached in 2285 Lower Row # A type 2 phaser in 2293 # Kill and stun settings on the alternate reality phaser pistol, 2258 24th century and beyond By the 2360s, the type 2 phaser had evolved past the pistol-like configuration, becoming a sleek, silver-colored device with a handle flowing into the form of a muzzle cowling and emitter. With two small buttons for beam width and intensity control and a large one to fire the device, the phaser type-2 of this period featured a large, illuminated power level readout. The phaser of this time retained the functionality of the previous designs, but increased the power and versatility. Like their predecessors, these units could be adjusted for use as cutting tools or power sources. They could also be set to overload, becoming a powerful explosive device. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint", "The Hunted", "Silicon Avatar") By the 29th century, Starfleet utilized pistol-style phasers again. (VOY: "Relativity") The type 2 phasers of the 24th century were capable of achieving sixteen settings, ranging from mild stun to disintegration. They were as follows: * Levels One to Eight: As for the Federation Type 1 Phaser. *Level: Nine **Setting: Disruption Effects **Discharge energy index: 65,000 for 1.5 seconds **SEM:NDF Page 135.|group="N"}}: Ratio 1:7 **Damage index : 300 **Notes: Medium alloy or Ceramic structural materials over 100cm thick begin exhibiting energy rebound prior to vaporisation. *Level: Ten **Setting: Disruption Effects **Discharge energy index: 125,000 for 1.3 seconds **SEM:NDF: Ratio 1:9 **Damage index: 450 **Notes: Heavy Alloy structural materials absorb or rebound energy. 0.55 second delay before material vaporises *Level: Eleven **Setting: Explosive/Disruption effects **Discharge energy index: 300,000 for 0.78 seconds **SEM:NDF Ratio: 1:11 **Damage index: 670 **Notes: Ultra Dense structural materials absorb or rebound energy. 0.2 second delay before material vaporises. Light geological displacement of <10 cubic metres rock/ore of 6.0 gram per cubic centimetre explosively uncoupled per discharge. Capable of killing a biological organism. (TNG: "Aquiel") *Level: Twelve **Setting: Explosive/Disruption effects **Discharge energy index **SEM:NDF Ratio **Effects **Damage index **Notes *Level: Thirteen **Setting: Explosive/Disruption effects **Discharge energy index **SEM:NDF Ratio **Effects **Damage index **Notes *Level: Fourteen **Setting: Explosive/Disruption effects **Discharge energy index **SEM:NDF Ratio **Effects **Damage index **Notes *Level: Fifteen **Setting: Explosive/Disruption effects **Discharge energy index **SEM:NDF Ratio **Effects **Damage index **Notes *Level: Sixteen **Setting: Explosive/Disruption effects **Discharge energy index **SEM:NDF Ratio **Damage index: **Notes: Capable of vaporizing rock to widen an opening in a lava tube partially blocked by rubble,(TNG: "Chain of Command, Part I") or blowing large holes in walls. (TNG: "Frame of Mind") Sternbach, Rich and Michael Okuda. 1991. Pages 135 to 137. In addition to variable power settings, type-2s can be set for a narrow (affecting a single target) or "wide" beam (affecting two or more targets over a certain area). The frequency of the beam may also be adjusted to make it more effective against certain types of shields and/or force fields. (TNG: "The Arsenal of Freedom", "The Best of Both Worlds", "Power Play"; VOY: "Initiations") Type 2 phasers could also cause severe to deadly phaser burns. (TNG: "Night Terrors")Type 2 Phaser on Memory Alpha Type_2_phaser,_2364.jpg Type_2_phaser,_2360s.jpg Type_2_phaser,_2269.jpg Type_2_phaser,_2370s.jpg Type_2_phaser,_2379.jpg Phaser_Rifle_storage,_circa_2379.jpg Seven_of_Nine_meets_Anna_Jameson.jpg Left to Right - Upper row # A type 2 phaser circa 2364 # A type 2 phaser circa 2366 # A type 2 phaser (without setting indicators) circa 2368 # A type 2 phaser circa 2372 Lower Row # The inner workings of a type-2 in 2379 # Type-2 and type-3 phasers in a weapons locker circa 2379 # Seven of Nine with a 29th century Starfleet pistol phaser Structure Starfleet phaser rifles of the 24th century were characterized by several components: *Beam control assembly *Discharge crystal *Emission aperture *Energy cell *Power pack *Prefire chamber *Rapid nadion pulse *Safety interlock *Sight =References= Notes Sources Category:Star Trek Category:Energy Projectile Weapons Category:Hand Weapons